poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Training for the race
How the scene for Training for the race goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen shows the Jolly Wrenches insignia, and then zooms out to show it on a paper saying "Skipper's Training Plane", being held on a drawing stand. We see it along with Dusty, Sparky, Skipper, Thomas, Twilight and the others inside the hangar.) Skipper Riley: It'll go like this. (Sparky pulls the paper off to show another paper that shows the lesson of shadow sprints and a flag showing the start line of a training course. The screen then shows the actual course as it moves towards each part of the course being mentioned by Skipper.) Skipper Riley: The flag marks the start line. Across the cornfield, three silos are waiting for you. Slalom those with a radial-G pass. Dusty Crophopper: Wait. "A radial" what pass? Skipper Riley: Once you get to the trees, go to your optimal rate of climb to about 500 feet. Roll inverted and extend, trading altitude for air speed dive toward the finish line. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, okay. (The screen then goes back to the hangar, showing a paper on the drawing stand that shows the climb and finish.) Skipper Riley: You string all that together, you might have a chance to beat him. Thomas: Okay. Dusty Crophopper: Who am I racing? (The screen then shows from Skipper's point of view through his binoculars outside as he sees a passenger plane flying in the sky, then he turns to Dusty flying low towards the start line.) Skipper Riley: Here he comes. He's a twin commuter pushing about 1500 horsepower. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Uh, he's pretty high up. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're not racing him, you're racing his shadow. Beat it to the water tower. (Dusty then flies past the flag and over the cornfield to catch up with the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Let's do this! Thread the silos! (as Dusty slaloms further away from the silos) Tighter. Lean into your turns more. (to Chug, Sparky, Thomas, Twilight and the others) His turns are terrible. Sparky: Yeah. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Let's go, Dusty. Faster. (Dusty then flies between some cows/tractors.) Skipper Riley: You're falling behind. (through the radio) Begin your climb and catch him in the dive. (Dusty then climbs up over the trees.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Start your dive now. (as the passenger plane's shadow crosses the finish line) Never mind, you already lost. Dusty Crophopper: (groans) Willy: (to Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes) Okay, you guys will have to learn how to fly planes in order to help Dusty win this. Sharky: Each plane has a different name; whichever name that we give you will be the plane you're flying. (After everyone boards their plane.) Uray: Okay, to start up your plane, you must press the ignition button on the controls. But for some of you, you just have to say "Contact", and one of us will start your plane up by pushing on the prop. (All of the planes are started.) Steamy: Okay, you will follow behind the Turbo Wings with T.C., Hugs, and Blythe. They will give you more steps as you fly beside them. Blythe Baxter: a radio Okay. When taking off, you slowly push the throttle open, and your plane will slowly pick up speed. (All of the planes slowly speed down the runway.) Blythe Baxter: a radio Then when your plane reaches the right speed, pull the joystick back slowly, and your plane will begin to take off. Then as you ascend, you slowly bring the joystick forward until your plane is balanced. Percy: OK. Stephen: Here we go! (All of the planes take off.) Blythe Baxter: (through the radio) Okay, now you have to raise your landing gear. To do that, look for a button that shows your gear, press it, and the landing gear will raise. But some of your planes don't have this action. (The landing gear is raised.) Now we will show you how to steer your plane. To turn your plane, you bring the joystick to the left or right slowly. But to turn quicker, you push the pedals on the floor. Thomas: Roger that! (The planes steer left and right slowly.) Skipper Riley: (watching them with his binoculars) They're doing a good job. Blythe Baxter: (through the radio) Now for doing a banking turn. You turn the joystick and push the pedals. Doing so will turn your rudder and ailerons, and you'll turn quicker! Twilight Sparkle: (through the radio) Right! (The planes then bank turn.) Blythe Baxter: Now for ascending and descending. Scootaloo: Got it! Skipper Riley: Easy and steady, guys! (All of the planes are ascending and descending.) Princess Cadance: OK. Now what? Blythe Baxter: Now for the difficult part! Landing your plane! Henry: Landing? Blythe Baxter: a radio To land your plane, slowly bring the joystick forward. Then as you descend, slow down your engine and reduce your lift. (The planes start lowering to the ground, then gently touch.) Hugs: Now cut power and slowly brake. Chug: They're doing it! Skipper Riley: And nicely too! Vinnie Terrio: They're skidding into that haystack, fantastic! (Crash!) (The Blue Twilight Streak, Saddlewing, Love in Shining Armor, Pinker, Jewel Jetstream, and Kingwing have run straight into a haystack, and the planes' fuselage are covered deep in hay.) Mako: over to them (in Tigger's voice his own way) You got the landing down, but you need a little work on the stopping. (In the hangar, we see that Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, the other heroes, Skipper and Sparky are with Dottie as she has a paper on the drawing stand, saying "Improve airspeed". Thomas, Twilight and the others are taught by Steamy, Puffy, Mucker and the others on using planes.) Dottie: So, we can increase power... (pulls the paper off to show a drawing of Dusty) ...or we can decrease drag. (tears off the part of the paper showing Dusty's sprayer, explaining to remove it) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps as he then looks at his sprayer) Definitely increase power. (The screen then shows Dusty being attached to some machines as Dottie increases the torque by adjusting Dusty's engine.) Dottie: More torque means more speed. Steamy: (to Thomas, Twilight and the others) Okay, you guys now know how to fly a plane the right way. Puffy: But now it's time to teach you how to use your guns, how to avoid being shot, and Skipper will teach you how to fly like Dusty should in the race. Thomas: OK. Percy: Roger. James: Right! Stephen: I'm ready. Rattlesnake Jake: At this rate, we should be ready in a few days! Skipper: Alright, Mucker has set up a few exercise equipment for you guys to practice your gun-firing. Evan: You guys ain't ready for aerial gunfire yet, so this thing right here (points to a pretend plane fuselage) will demonstrate you guys being in the plane. Mucker: The idea of this thing is to hit the targets on the hay wall over there with the machine gun on this fuselage thing, but some can also use your deployable guns as well. Two of us will stand on each side of the pretend planes and move you back and forth to simulate the plane flying. You just tell us which way to turn you so you can hit the target. (A few of the team get inside the pretend plane fuselages.) Shining Armor: Check! Emily: Guns ready! Toby: OK. Guns ready. Applejack: Lock and loaded! Peter Sam: Ready to fire! Sharky: One other thing, when using your guns, it's better to fire in bursts, rather then complete full auto. Saves your ammo. Skipper Riley: Shoot now! Dusten: FIRE!!! (All of the engines and ponies shoot at the targets as Stuingtion's engines move them around.) Thomas: That was good. Twilight Sparkle: Now what? (Then it goes back at the team's planes.) Sharky: Now it's time for the co-pilots to learn how to use their guns. Some of your planes have another gun on the back made for the co-pilot. So we will teach the co-pilot how to use his while in flight. (The planes are now in the air.) Steam Mech: (through the radio) Alright, co-pilots. Your goal is to hit the targets on the ground with your machine gun, without hitting the hazards set up near them. Twilight Sparkle: Got it! (All of the co-pilots successfully hit the targets and not the hazards.) Skipper Riley: They're doing great! (Then it goes back to training with improving turns and maneuvers with Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and their friends. As Dusty crosses the finish line, Chug is holding a machine that reads Dusty's speed, which is 215 miles per hour. Chug grins, but not Skipper.) Skipper Riley: Lousy. (The practice then continues throughout the day.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on, let's work that radial-G turn. (Dusty then does a radial-G turn still further away from one of the silos.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Do it again! (In the evening, Dusty then does a radial-G turn a bit closer.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) One more time. (In the night, Dusty then flies closer to one of the silos.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Again! (The screen then shows the next day with rain pouring, as Dusty continues to try and beat the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on! Push it, Dusty! (Dusty then flies towards the finish line a few meters behind the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: Better! (The screen then shows Dusty in the hangar as Skipper's voice is heard with the camera then showing the drawing stand that has a paper showing the altitude and airspeed.) Skipper Riley: Remember now, altitude for airspeed. (The screen then shows a paper showing about the radial-G pass.) Skipper Riley: Gravity is your ally. (The screen then shows a paper showing on g-force.) Skipper Riley: The laws of physics govern speed. (The screen shows Dottie again increasing Dusty's power, and then back to the practice.) Sharky: Keep trying, guys! You need to be ready for the race! Skipper: Steady, guys! Easy does it! Got it! Uray: OK, guys. Skipper: All right, guys. Give this run all you've got! (The screen shows Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others flying through the course from the start line.) Thomas: Doing it, Skipper! Pinkie Pie: We can do this! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Use your radial-G. Let gravity work for you. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others slalom much close to the silos with radial-G turns.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Looking good. That's what I'm talking about. (as they get back towards the ground to the passenger plane's shadow) Firewall the throttle! Go! Go! Go! Chug: You got it, Duster! (The force from Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and others' speed causes some cows/tractors to moo and tip.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Begin your climb! (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then climb to 500 feet above the trees.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) All right, altitude for airspeed. Catch him in the dive! Dive now! (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then dive towards the ground and start to get faster than the passenger plane's shadow.) Emily: Almost there! (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then overtake the passenger plane's shadow and get to the finish line before it.) Rheneas: Made it! Chug: Ballistic! Dusty Crophopper: (whooping) Yeah! (laughs) Sparky: He kicked Aston Martins out there! Chug: Dusterino! Skipper Riley: They're ready. (The screen shows the Jolly Wrenches insignia being spray painted on Dusty. His tailfin also has a "D7" inscription.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Chug: Oh, that's cool. Dusty Crophopper: (to Skipper) The piston and cross-wrenches. Your squadron insignia. Skipper Riley: You've earned it. Chug: It fits ya. It fits you, Dusty. (sniffles) T.C.: Indeed, it does. Henry: Where'd you learn to fly a plane, T.C.? T.C.: My father taught me. Shining Armor: What's your father do for a living? T.C.: He's a European Army General, he and his squadron served in all the world wars. After the first World War, he taught me how to fly a plane. There were many plane fights in the time. Peter Sam: I wonder what it would be like to be on a WWI dogfight? T.C.: It's very brutal. Why, I once heard of a story where one of the US pilots who lost his Vickers machine gun took out the pilot of a triplane by flying next to the plane and shooting him with his pistol. Fluttershy: Oh my. Zoe Trent: Oh dear. Skipper Riley: Now, listen. When the race starts and all those planes take off, it'll stir up a bunch of swirlies just like the Wrenches ran into in the Battle of Airway. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Sure wish you were coming with us, Skip. Skipper Riley: Just radio back when you all get to the check points. I'll be your wingman from here. Dusty Crophopper: Volo Pro Veritas, right? Skipper Riley: Volo Pro Veritas. Chug: Kick some tail, buddy! Dottie: We're all proud of you. Sparky: Whoo-hoo! Dustmeister! Willy: Come on! Let's go! Rainbow Fash: Wait, where's J.J.? J.J.: Here I am! (comes into the hangar, but with a different paint job and a spoiler on his tender) So, what do you think? I got my racing form painted on me for the race. Rainbow Dash: Oh, awesome! Steamy: The Purple Comet has arrived! Mucker: Oh Blythe, we've also finished making a plane for you and the pets! Penny Ling: You have? Blythe Baxter: Well, let's have a look. then shunts in a plane with custom built-cabins on the wings and the bottom Minka Mark: Wow! Nice plane! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah! What is it? Russell Ferguson: That's a Bell YFM-1 Airacuda bomber destroyer. Mucker: That's correct. Pepper Clark: How'd you know what kind of plane it was? Russell Ferguson: Me and my owners once went to a plane museum that had one of these. 1206: All it needs is a good name. Russell Ferguson: Sunil Nevla: How about: "The Spirit of The Littlest Pet Shop"? Russell Ferguson: No, that's just plagiarizing "the Spirit of St. Louis." Besides, it's too long for a name. Minka Mark: What about: "The Zip-Zoomer"? Pepper Clark: Nah, that what you would name a jet. What about the "Pet Striker?" Scootaloo: That would just make it sound like your plane struck out. Pepper Clark: Oh. Penny Ling: hard I got nothing. Zoe Trent: Well, how does: "The Pet Diamond" sound? Russell Ferguson: Vinnie Terrio: I know! "Pet Bird!" The other pets: "Pet Bird"? Blythe Baxter: How about: "The Littlest Pet Jet?" The Pets: Perfect! James: Sounds good to me. Emily: Me too. Tune: Alright, "Littlest Pet Jet" it is then. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Training Scenes